Character Revamps
Rodrigues Wilson was a daring explorer that was always on the road, travelling to natural wonders and dangerous places at every corner of the globe. He spent almost all of his life travelling, and daringly exploring dangerous areas normal people will never have the courage to step foot in. The story of how he and Cybele met takes place back when he was still young, he and the rest explorers he led travelled to the Mayan temples for an exploration expedition, also to aid of an archaeologist team searching for a long lost valued treasure that was said to lay in the deepest floor on the temple. There at the campsite he met another explorer, Cybele, who at that time claimed that she was Samantha. Seemingly an explorer sent to reinforce Rodrigues' group, little would he know of her true identity. During there first month together they continued to explore the Mayan temples. They worked as partners they uncovered many artifacts, they developed their relationship from teammates to friends to lovers. One morning coming out of a tent, a letter laid in front it. All it said was that she had to return back home. Nine months later, he was at the Amazon Forest to explore, the land was engulfed in darkness, dangerous creatures loomed everywhere, all he had was his weapon and a flashlight to light up the way. While he was venturing through some trees he saw some a glow that spelled a sentence encarved onto a tree. Underneath the tree was a child wrapped in the blanket. The message on the tree explained that this was Samantha and Rodrigues' child and that she was really Cybele. At first Matt couldn't believe it but soon everything made sense. As a reminder of where he and Cybele met, he named his child Hunter. Hunter was schooled on the road, always following his father around the globe. He became accustomed to the basics of travelling in expeditions or exploration. But later Rodrigues felt that it was unfair for Hutner to not eb able to live his regular teenage life. So he stepped down from his expedition group and took a job as a researcher of artifacts discovered by the archaeologist team. During his 13th birthday, as a surprise Rodrigues took Hunter back to the campsite near the Mayan temple where he and Cybele met. For the first time, he explained about the truth behind his mother's disappearance. As they talked while venturing through the forest, they were ambushed by a creature with the head of a lion, the body of a goat, and a snake-headed tail leaped out of the trees and leaped towards Hunter. Clawed in the back a bit, he laid on the ground with a bit blood dripping from his minor wounds. But the real pain came fromt he poison that circulated within him. The chimera seeing Hutner's assumably motionless body, proceeded into the brush unseen. Rodrigues ran back to a nearby campsite, making back just in time with an antidote. The next few months, Hunter spent his time training with using his powers. One dayhis and his dad decided that it was time for Hunter to get to camp, but they were attacked by a Basilick near the boundary of Camp Half Blood. Rodrigues took the attack for Hutner and was burned to death by the flames. WIthin the flame, he seem to be waving for Hutner tor un. Luckily, Hunter passed the Camp's border and reached safety before the basillik got to him and there he was claimed by Cybele, joining the other two members of the Cybele Cabin.